Heroic Bargains
Sometimes, the hero or heroine can make a bargain or a deal with someone, usually for these reasons: *To ask for assistance *Make a deal with the enemy *To find a solution to a problem This commonly happens in superhero, science fiction, horror, and fantasy stories. Examples *In Geronimo Stilton and the Mystery in Venice, Geronimo Stilton bargains with Stuart Sharpwhisker that if he wins the gondola race, he would let his niece, Hope, marry the man of her dreams. *Merida bargains with the witch that she'll buy every carving for a spell to change her fate. *Ariel makes a deal with Ursula so she can give up her voice to be with Eric. *Michael Jordan makes a deal with Mr. Swackhammer that if he wins, the Monstars give the NBA players their talents back; but if he loses, he'll give himself to Moron Mountain. *Judy Hopps strikes a bargain with Chief Bogo that she'll find Emmitt Otterton in two days, or she resigns. **Judy Hopps strikes a bargain with Nick Wilde that if he helps her find Emmit Otterton, she'll give her pen to him, thus hiding evidence of his tax evasion. *Rapunzel makes a deal with Flynn Rider that if he takes her to see the floating lights that appear on her birthday, she'll return his satchel to him. *Lewis makes a deal with Wilbur that he take him to see his estranged mother. *Hercules bargains with Hades that he'll take Meg's place in the Underworld. *Ginger makes a deal with Rocky Rhodes that he teach her and the hens to fly. *The Wizard of Oz makes a deal with Dorothy Gale and her friends that if they bring him the Wicked Witch's broomstick, he will grant their wishes. *Chel makes a deal with Miguel and Tulio to help them keep the god charade up, if they take her with them when they leave. *Moana makes a deal with Maui that she'll help him get his fish hook back if he helps her restore the heart of Te Fiti. *Boog reluctantly makes a deal with Elliot for him to lead him to Timberline. *Ralph and Vanellope make a deal where Ralph will help Vanellope get a new racing kart and she'll partcipate and win the race where she'll give Ralph back his medal. *Taran bargains his sword in exchange for the black cauldron. He later trades the cauldron for Gurgi. Quotes }} Gallery Chel_making_a_deal_with_Miguel_and_Tulio.jpg|Chel makes a deal with Miguel and Tulio to help them keep the god charade up, if they take her with them when they leave. Rapunzel bargain.png|Rapunzel makes a deal with Flynn Rider that if he takes her to see the floating lights that appear on her birthday, she'll return his satchel to him Boog reluctantly Makes a deal with Elliot.jpg|Boog reluctantly makes a deal with Elliot for him to lead him home. Judy Hopps making a deal with Chief Bogo.png|Judy Hopps making a deal with Chief Bogo to find the missing mammals in two days, or be forced to resign. Merida_deal.png|Merida bargaining with the Witch to help her change her fate. Geronimo Stilton making a deal with Stuart Sharpwhisker.png|Geronimo Stilton making a deal with Stuart Sharpwhisker that if he wins the gondola race, Stuart will let his niece Hope marry Arnold. I said GO!!!!!.jpg|The Wizard of Oz makes a deal with Dorothy Gale and her friends that if they bring him the Wicked Witch's broomstick, he will grant their wishes. Ariel signing Ursula's contract.jpg|Ariel signing Ursula's contract in exchange to be human, and--if she fails--her own soul. Herc makes deal with Hades.jpg|Hercules sacrificing his strength to Hades for Meg's safety. Unless_you_can_help_me_solve_this_case.png|Judy Hopps strikes a bargain with Nick Wilde that if he helps her find Emmit Otterton, she'll give her pen to him. Ralph & Vanellope.jpg|Vanellope makes a deal with Ralph; if he helps her get a new, real racing kart, she'll particpate and win the race and give Ralph back his medal. Michael making a deal.png|Michael Jordan making a deal with Mr. Swackhammer, that if he wins, the Monstars give the NBA players their talent back; but if he loses, he'll give himself to Moron Mountain. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes